Trust Barriers
by Jouren4Life
Summary: Two Shot based on after they reunite. Lucy stirs up trouble between Lauren and Joey causing Lauren to question whether she can trust Joey again, will it tear them apart or make them stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Trust Barriers

A/N - I decided to do J/L trust izsues when they get back together because you know it won't be easy when the reunion happens. Going to be a two-shot. Enjoy!

"You don't trust me, do you?" Joey states in disbelief as he follows Lauren into the Vic as she looks for Lucy after getting sick of her ex-best friend dripping posion into her ear about Joey. After spotting her in her booth with Peter, Ian and Denise, Lauren doesn't hesitate to ask, not caring all eyes on her, "What you said earlier, is it true, for once in your life, Lucy tell me the truth, as I am sick of all of the lies"

Feeling smug, knowing this can cause a barrier between the couple, Lucy lies, "Of course it's the truth, why would I lie , huh? I'm sorry your boyfriend was too drunk to remember". Peter, Ian and Denise look at Lucy in disbelief, knowing shs is lying and Joey tries to get Lauren to see that Lucy is lying and all of them await go see what Lauren does and they are stunned by Lauren's reaction.

Heartbroken at what her former best friend is telling her, Lauren finds herself lashing out at Lucy, causing a massive fight between the two of them and as the fight gets worse with Lauren trying to pull Lucy's hair, Joey, Max, Jack and Fatboy are forced to pull them apart. Lauren finds herself struggling with her emotions, unable to look at anyone but Joey.

"Babe, you have to believe me, nothing has happened between me and her. Don't let her break us up again, we are supposed to be stronger than that", Joey flinches when Lauren refuses his touch and as he tries to pull her back to him and with seeing tears in her eyes, he is unsure what Lauren is going to say.

"I don't know what to say, I need some space but if it is true, we are done as I can't keep allowing you to do this to me every single time", Lauren walks out of Joey's grasp, out of the Vic, leaving Joey withdrawn and devastated, not knowing whether he has lost Lauren for good.

* * *

After returning to No.5, Lauren finally calms down as she slumps down on the couch in the living room and as she settles to watch Mean Girls through her tears, Lauren is thankful to have the support of her sister as Abi sits next to her but that doesn't last long when the younger sibling reveals her opinion as they start eating their tub of ice-cream.

"I thought with everything that has happened, you would be a bit wiser with Lucy's manipulation, I guess I was wrong", Abi finds herself feeling guilty going down this road but knows she will have to be blunt to get through to her sister to get her to see sense and not throw her relationship with Joey over something so idiotic as this.

"What is that supposed to mean? Abi, much to the contrary, I am not an idiot, but with his recent behaviour, what am I supposed to think, huh? You wouldn't understand, your relationship with Jay has no problems, you are lucky", Lauren tries to get off the couch but her stubborn younger sister isn't finished talking and refuses to let Lauren go anywhere.

"My relationship with Jay isn't perfect, but this isn't about me and Jay, this is about you and Joe, ok? Think about everything the two of you have been through, think of what it is took to get to this point, don't throw it away over malicious lies that Lucy has cooked up. You are stronger than this, the both of you are. Just think about what I've said, I am going to drop Oscar off at Nan's and then I am going to meet Jay and Lola at the Cafe, call me if you need anything", Lauren watches as Abi leaves and starts to think everything her sister has said, causing her to make a decision...


	2. Chapter 2

Trust Barriers (Part 2)

Lauren finds herself staring into space as she sits on "her and Joey's bench", thinking about whether taking Joey back would be the right thing to do. Knowing that her sister is right and that Lucy was lying, Lauren finds herself feeling guilty knowing that questioning her boyfriend like she did shows to her how fragile their relationship really is and Lauren finds herself wondering whether it is worth both her and Joey keep hurting each other.

As she continues to list the pros and cons in her head, Lauren finds her attention elsewhere as she watches a young couple spending time on the swings eith their kids. Seeing this, Lauren can't help but have tears roll down her face as it reminds her what she could have with Joey in the future. Making her decision, Lauren walks away, to find Joey, leaving the young family to continue playing, unaware that they have helped her.

Struggling to handle her brother so depressed, Alice tries to get Joey to talk to her as she sits on the edge of his bed at No.23 but ends up getting interrupted by a constant knocking on the front door downstairs. Leaving her brother, Alice heads downstairs and is stunned to find Lauren knocking on the other side of the door. Even though she wants to slam the door in her cousin's face, Alice decides not to and watches as Lauren heads upstairs to Joey's room, she hopes that her brother and cousin works things out for the sake of their happiness in the long-run.

Seeing the lock on the door, Lauren is forced to continously knock on Joey's bedroom door and even when she tells him it is her, he refuxes tk let her in causing Lauren to sit dight next to his bedroom door, unawaree of Joey doivnb the same thing.

"I get you don't want to listen anything I have to say, you have every right, but I need to say this. I know things between us are never easy, Joe, but we have always said we are worth fighting for each other so Joe I am asking you fight for us, fight for me like you have done before. You were right I should have trusted you but Lucy is someone I trusted and look what happened there. Its just everytime I trust someone they let me down, I wanted our relationship to be different, its my fault, not yours. I hope one day you can forgive me, just remember I love you, Joe", Luren gets up with the tears streaming down her face, unaware that Joey, who is also in tears, has opened his bedroom door, not prepared to let Lauren go.

Seeing that Lauren is about to walk away from him, Joey rushes forward and grabs Lauren's arm, not allowing her to go anyway. Lauren looks intensely into Joey's eyes and within a matter of seconds, they crash their lips onto each other's and they both realise this is where they are meant to be. Needing to breath, they reluctantly pull apart and Joey grasps onto Lauren's hands as they head into Joey's room for a much-needed conversation.

"You are forgiven, Lauren but what has happened is as much as my fault as it is yours. Are you prepared to give us another shot and are you allowing us to have a fresh start?" Lauren nods, causing the couple to get closer to each other on Joey's bed and Joey finds himself struggling to continue with what he is saying as he sees how beautiful Lauren looks but he is forced to continue for the sake of strengthening their relationship.

"What do you want to do? Anything, babe. But before you say, I found this , I thought you should have this", Joey hands Lauren her charm bracelet he gave her in January when their relationship came to light and Lauren finds herself close to tears, touched that Joey has still kept it, even with everything that has happened between them. If she has ever questioned how he feels about her, Lauren definitely knows now.

"I love you, I just want to lie in your arms.I have missed it, bekng erapped in your arms makes me feel safe and loved, that's all i want. I know we still have a lot to talk about but-". Joey interrupts her with his lips, causing Lauren to grab onto his shirt as she falls on top of him.

"Whatever, you want, babe". The newly reunited couple make up for lost time and even though they have much more to talk about, they know they have a future and they have all of the time in the world fo face up to it... 


End file.
